


Too Fast

by Aziraphales (arka_r)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Aziraphales
Summary: “I’ve waited 6,000 years for this kiss”, Crowley said, before leaning forward for a kiss.





	Too Fast

“I’ve waited 6,000 years for this kiss”, Crowley said, before leaning forward for a kiss. 

It was a soft, tender kiss that conveyed millennia of longing that finally came to an end, and Aziraphale couldn’t help but leaning back. His eyes fell shut as he let Crowley led him, though he did placed his hand behind Crowley’s head, as an urging for him to keep going.

It was only when Crowley slipped his tongue in that Aziraphale broke the kiss, surprised. 

“I— I’m sorry, my dear, but it’s—” Aziraphale stuttered out. Crowley’s face was full of surprise and disappointment, and Aziraphale immediately felt bad about it.

“Too fast?” Crowley asked, and Aziraphale was immediately reminded of their exchange decades ago. “ _ You’re too fast for me, Crowley _ ”, he had said, and Aziraphale’s guilt intensified.

“A— A little”, he told Crowley.

“It’s alright, angel,  _ my  _ angel”, Crowley, blessedly, reassured him. His thumb gently rubbed circles on Aziraphale’s cheek, and Aziraphale felt himself melt into the touch.

“After all, we have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up @ [my tumblr](https://ineffable--soulmates.tumblr.com/) :3


End file.
